Raising Melody
by ConsultingDemonHunterLord
Summary: John wants to adopt the toddler left behind at a crime scene Sherlock's not so sure. *My first story so I'm sorry for any mistakes I will try my best* Sherlock being a Dad so that should be pretty cute.
1. Finding Melody- 1 year old

***Hi Guys :) This is my first story so any feedback, criticism or just encouragement would be greatly appreciated.** _  
_

_Disclaimer. I don't own any of these characters just borrowing them for some fun._

**Hope you**** enjoy.***

"Hey little girl, are you okay?" The grubby man questioned.

She nodded her small fingers pressing tightly against her stomach. She coughed, her whole body shaking as if it would blow away. Then the ally seemed to explode in a golden haze, the homeless man stumbled backward his hand shielding his eyes from the blinding light that surrounded the small girls body. The light disappeared as quickly as it had come, where the girl had stood lay a baby surrounded by the clothing of the little girl that had been there seconds before. The man slowly moved over to the baby, when he saw her fragile body he wrapped her up in the fabric. He put her down in a cardboard box nearby before sprinting away into the night, trying to convince himself that he was dreaming.

Later that night in the same ally a drunk man was beaten to death, the attackers did not notice the child that slept in the box that sat right by their victims coat as they took all his goods and left him to bled out.

######

"He certainly died right here in this spot, from the amount of blood and from the distance between himself and what is obviously his coat, he was murdered for his money. The attackers weren't expecting him to have to kill him for it, therefore when he was dead they took what they wanted and ran. Sloppy, though there will be evidence in their houses and they live, oh maybe two three blocks away." Sherlock stated completely sure of his deductions.

"How in the bloody hell do you get all that from the distance between himself and his coat?" John exclaimed.

"Well" Sherlock began moving closer to the coat.

As if sensing a human was near the baby in the box wriggled and let out a small whimper. Seeing the box move Sherlock bent over it to see what was inside. Upon seeing the small human he jumped back.

"John?" He called.

######

"John please, can you just, take it away?" Sherlock asked as the baby wriggling in his arms, tugged on his curly hair.

"Ah… no" John smirked "She cries unless you're holding her, so suck it up."

"Well" Lestrade began as he walked over to the couple "as far as we can tell she was left here last night and no one is coming to claim her, so she needs somewhere to stay over the next couple of days while we locate a guardi-"

"-She can stay with us!" John began excitedly

"Absolutely not" Sherlock objected glaring a John "She will be a distraction, how can I be expected to work with something like" he hesitated glancing at the toddler that had fallen asleep in his arms before trying to continue his argument "something like 'this' in the house" he finished.

"It's just a couple of days Sherlock you'll be fine" John soothed as he waved for a cab.

######

"Well what should we call her?" John asked quietly staring down at the bundle in his arms standing comfortably in their kitchen.

"We can't name it, it's not ours you'll just get attached and then when they find its parents you'll be upset." Sherlock spoke bluntly

"Why do you do that?" John questioned

"Do what?"

"You can't seem to call her a human, since we found her you have referred to her as 'it', she is a human being Sherlock and I think if she has a name you might finally notice that."

"Of course I've noticed John, I see everything, I notice more than you" Sherlock scoffed

"Well I'm naming her and your input would be appreciated, How about 'Martha'?"

"No"

"Melanie?"

"NO"

"Riley?"

"NO! That's a boy's name John if you have to name it at least make sure it fits the correct gender"

"Well I don't know! Do you have any ideas since mine aren't good enough?" John exploded

"John, too loud you'll…" The bundle in Johns arms let out a piercing wail "… wake it"

John quickly passed the girl to Sherlock, hoping he would have the same calming effect on the child that he did at the crime scene. Sherlock looked at the striking blue orbs that stared into his own, she whimpered slightly as he held her away.

"Sherlock" John said softly as he moved closer

"John what do I do?" Sherlock seemed scared of the toddler

"Here" John took hold of the baby "Make your arms into a cradle like I did before" He instructed as the toddler started to protest "Support her head with this bit of your arm" He said placing the baby in Sherlock's arms before she could really cry

"Like this?" Sherlock whispered as the baby settled

"Perfect." John quickly assured him "She really likes you"

Sherlock moved to the sofa and perched on the edge scared to move to much in case the toddler woke up.

He sat looking at her as she wriggled around before grabbing Sherlock's scarf in her small hand

"How about 'Melody'?" Sherlock asked as he relaxed into the cushions

John looked up from the newspaper "What?"

"For her name, what if we call her Melody?" Sherlock repeated.

"Yeah um yeah that's…. yes let's call her Melody" John smiled.


	2. Bath time - 3 years old

***Hi Guys. It's only chapter two and I'm already apologising for the wait. I feel so bad but you know school assessments and all that I'm sure you guys have them. Thank you so much for reviewing I'm like dying I'm so happy and there have only been two haha.**

_Disclaimer. I don't own any of these characters they all belong to the marvellous BBC I'm just borrowing them for some fun._

**Also really sorry for any mistakes my beta is on a holiday in America so yeah. Hope you like it x.**

**-ConsultingDemonHunterLord.***

*Two years later*

The three year old giggled as she sprinted through the open bathroom door, untameable black curls flying out behind her, she raced down the hall and into the lounge.

"Melody!" Sherlock called an underlying warning in his tone.

The toddler giggled climbing over the coffee table and turning around just in time to see Sherlock striding into the room. She placed her hands on the middle of the table in front of her, swaying slightly left and right anticipating that Sherlock would have to walk around one side to reach her. There was a knock on the door to the flat, Neither Sherlock nor Melody heard each so consumed in calculating the others movements. The front door opened and timid footsteps began the assent up the stairs. Sherlock still didn't hear the door or the footsteps as he jumped over the coffee table sweeping Melody up in his arms and swinging her around. John walked through the door smiling at the sound of Melody's happy shrieks drifting down the stairs. Closing the door quietly behind him and pulling out his phone ready to capture the moment John crept up the stairs. John froze as voice he didn't recognise began yelling.

"What is wrong with you?!" The voice screeched, obviously female John realized quickly making his way up the rest of the stairs and into the lounge through the already open door. The scene in front of John made his blood boil there was a stranger in the flat yelling at Sherlock about his incompetence as a parent. The stranger was half way through saying something about pitying the child in his arms when John decided to step in.

"Excuse me?" John began his voice quiet. "Who are you? And what are you doing in my house?"

"Well" The lady began turning to face John with a superior raise of her nose "I was here about my brother's death. I've heard Mr Holmes was an expert but when I came through the door nobody answered so I let myself in to see this" the woman gestured towards the pair on the coffee table "and I thought that this so called 'expert' should know that he should let this child go because growing up with 'him' will only mess her u-"

"-Stop right there" John whispered his fists clenched "And get the HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

The stranger took a steep back in shock before pulling herself up and exiting mumbling something about improper people.

John turned to Sherlock who still hadn't moved. Sherlock finally glanced down at John before moving again.

"Come on little miss" He grinned at the three year old, hiding in his shoulder. Only his eyes were distant as he hopped off the table and ran to the bathroom holding her over his head like she was flying. Melody giggled as he plopped he down into the warm water quickly scooping bubbles in her hand and trying to throw them at Sherlock. The bubbles drifted into the air falling slowly back into the bath.

"Here" Sherlock demonstrated collecting some bubbles in his hand before raising it to his face and gently blowing so that they flew in the direction he was facing.

Melody giggled splashing her palms in the water before copying Sherlock and huffing at the mountain of bubbles in front of her. The bubbles scattered flying around the bathroom and landing on every surface including Sherlock. John who had snuck in with a camera chuckled quickly snapping a picture of Sherlock covered in bubbles. The focus of the picture quickly turned around aiming bubbles at John and blowing, none to gently, so that he was bombarded in a sea of foam.

The three spent the next half hour laughing and playing in an epic war of bubbles before they all popped and sent Sherlock and John slipping to the floor.

The bathwater was cold long before Melody clambered out, standing on her chubby little legs, as Sherlock and John dried her off and put her to bed. John had only gotten half way through 'I Wish that I Had Duck Feet' when her head dropped to the pillow emitting tiny snores. He snuck out of the room shutting the door behind him before heading to his own room.

Sherlock was already in bed wrapped in his dressing gown with his laptop resting on the blankets. John peeled off his soapy jumper and jeans changed into clean boxer briefs that weren't soaked with bubbles before hopping in beside him and grabbing his book. The two sat in comfortable silence before John but his bookmark in to mark his place and flicked off his light. Sherlock glanced at the time and rolled his eyes before following suit. He put the laptop on the ground beside the bed and pulled off his dressing gown revealing his muscled chest. He hit the light switch and settled in next to John. As he wrapped his arm around Johns waist he smiled pulling him closer, the smile still on his face when he fell asleep with John's head on his shoulder.

***Thank you for reading :) because if you're reading this that probably means you read the whole chapter yay you. X***


	3. Convincing John -4 years old

***Hey guys sorry I've taken so long to update I feel so bad! But it's nearly the holidays so hopefully I will update more often. My Beta is still in America so blame her for all the mistakes will read over again when she is back. Hope you enjoy***

"Absolutely Not Sherlock!" John roared slamming his hands on the kitchen table.

"John, be reasonable she can handle it" Sherlock frowned lifting his head off his chair.

"She is four years old Sherlock! She's not even in Primary and you want to take her to a Crime Scene?" John choked out.

"Yes John it's not like she hasn't been before and she's smart enough to start learning." Sherlock closed his eyes leaning his head back against the chair.

_FLASHBACK_

_Sherlock lifted the yellow police tape allowing John under before ducking under it himself being careful not to lean over to far because of the baby strapped to his chest. He quickly walked to Lestrade, ignoring the stares of the others at the scene._

"_Well would you look at that. Sherlock Holmes with a baby." Lestrade smiled._

"_Yes, yes it's all very amusing as John would have me believe. But I'm here because you need me?" Sherlock snapped looking disgruntled._

"_Yes well we have a girl, a sixteen year old dead in the apartment on the second floor room 12, and then a male eighteen just over there." Lestrade pointed down the street where more police tape was laid out immobilizing the area. Sherlock walked down to see the body of a young male in a small puddle of blood his white shirt splattered with red his black hair sticking up. Eyes closed almost sleeping except for the tears in his forearm showing his tendons and on closer inspection bone._

"_I need to see the girl" Sherlock said turning to Lestrade and John. Lestrade turned leading them towards the small apartment block as he began explaining what the police had found so far._

"_So there's a fair amount of, well, blood on the walls but none of it's hers and the body it looks like natural causes. The two victims were in a relationship coming up one year this month according to the Mother of the female. She says she hadn't heard from either of them for about a week but that wasn't unusual for them. Katy, the girl, would stay at her boyfriend's apartment frequently. Past attempts of suicide and had struggled with depression since she was twelve. Just up here" Lestrade finished stopping at a door with a small metal 12 in the middle at the top. Sherlock stepped in analyzing everything he saw. There was blood splattered on the walls as if someone had run into the again and again with an open wound. A single bed sat in the middle of the room a small wooden frame and white sheets and clean pillows. A small girl with long blond in a black dress lay atop the bed, hands by her sides, mouth slightly open, and a pink rose resting on her chest the stem ending at her navel. On a bedside table sat a glass cup half full of water along with an open switch blade covered in blood. _

"_Oh God." John whispered looking around._

_Sherlock had nearly forgotten about the baby on his chest until she moved her mouth open in a small whimper her eyelids fluttering. _

"_John do you have a bottle in that bag?" Sherlock asked as he undid the straps that held her._

"_Uh yeah" John put the bag on the ground and unzipped it pulling out a small baby bottle of milk and passed it to Sherlock._

"_Right well the cause of death for both teens is obvious" Sherlock began absentmindedly nursing the baby in his arms "As you said before the girl struggled with depression and must have decided enough was enough and asked her boyfriend to help her. She must have decided on dehydration but that can't be done with just one person or at least not comfortably. It must have taken about a week the boy would have had to wet her lips every couple of hours hence the glass. She would have passed away peacefully her body tricked by the moisture on her lips and she simply would have fallen asleep. But then once she was gone the boy couldn't handle it, human emotions silly things" He said to no one in particular before continuing "He would have taken the blade as you can see and cut open his wrists, most painful way to go really takes a long time for the person to pass out from lack of blood and they can spend up to half an hour conscious of the pain. Almost mad with grief but not wanting to leave the room where his lover lay he ran around obviously in to the walls before leaving and collapsing in the street where. Was it the neighbored? Found him. End of story." Sherlock rounded off before taking Johns hand and striding out of the room. They got half way to the street before Sherlock turned._

"_Lestrade" He called "Her name is Melody and if I have it my way she'll be around here a lot more."_

_John grinned hailing for a cab with the hand that wasn't intertwined with Sherlock's._

_END OF FLASHBACK _

"Sherlock she was too little too remember, I was safe in the knowledge that she wouldn't remember anything, I don't want to scare her." John sighed exasperated.

"John she is smart her brain will just analyze she won't look deeper into it like you think she will, Come on she'll be fine" Sherlock spoke softly trying to convince him.

"Fine" John caved "But the moment she shows any sign of discomfort we leave"  
"Of course" Sherlock said simply. Standing and making his way into the kitchen pulling John into his arms and kissing his head.

"Can I tell her?" Sherlock asked excitedly bouncing on his toes.

"Go" John laughed pushing Sherlock away.

Sherlock ran up the stairs before stopping abruptly at Melody's door and knocking softly

"Come in." A small voice called through the door.

Sherlock pushed open the door to see a serious frown covering the four year olds face as she flicked the pencil back and forth staying perfectly in the lines. Melody looked up putting down the green pencil to push back the curls that had fallen over her eyes.

"I have a surprise for you" Sherlock whispered

"What is it?" She whispered back crouching down as she did as if she had to be small to whisper

"Do you want to see Uncle Lestrade and help me with a case?" He asked still whispering

Melody squealed running around the small table to jump in to Sherlock's arms.

"Oh Papa yes, yes I would when can we go?" Melody spoke into Sherlock's shoulder squirming with excitement.

"We can leave as soon as you're ready"

Sherlock released his hold on her and the small girl ran to her draws pulling out various items of clothing a giggle bursting from her mouth.

"Can you get Dad to do my hair?" She asked Sherlock shirts and dresses flying out of her hands and landing on the floor.

"Of course darling, I'll be waiting downstairs"

Sherlock stood up and walked slowly to the door trying to dodge a pair of jeans and avoid standing on the clothing on the floor. As he stepped into the hall he turned around once more to see the smile on Melody's face. Making his way down the stairs a smile spreading over his own features.

***Thanks for reading guys I hope to update soon. Also the next chapter will still be when Melody is four. Review if you want Love you x***


	4. Catching a Criminal -4 years old

The cab pulled up outside the house surrounded by a perfect white picket fence.

"Oh perfect." Sherlock scoffed reaching his hand back towards the cab. A small gloved hand placed itself in his own. Using him for balance Melody pulled herself out to stand on the pavement.

"What's wrong Father?" Melody asked looking up at the faded blue house.

"Well what can you tell me about the people in there before we talk to them?" Sherlock questioned.

"Ummmmm" Melody eyes darted all over the front yard and the house and down the street cataloguing the information.

'Swing set, for a child but it's slightly rusted so hasn't been used for a few years, so out of primary but not old enough to want to revisit childhood memories. Perfectly trimmed hedges, possibly the Father most likely the Mother feels the need for everything to look perfect. In a neighbourhood like this if something is off, the book club Mums will tear you to shreds. Father works all the time, doesn't spend a lot of time at home. When he is at home spends most of the time in his office; third window on the top story, obvious when compared to the state of the other windows his has to be clean.'

"Probably the perfect family that you read about in books" She chirped reaching for John's hand as the cab pulled away.

"Precisely" Sherlock huffed grabbing hold of her other hand and starting towards the house.

"Sherlock what is this?" Lestrade asked a look of surprise covering his features as he walked out the front door.

"What is your child doing here it's not exactly appropriate." Lestrade spoke quietly not wanting to upset Melody.

"Oh for heaven's sake! I just had this conversation with John. She is old enough and smart enough. It's not exactly a grisly crime scene." Sherlock growled before turning to Melody. "Do you want to do this? We can go home if you would like?"

"No Father, I would like to help these people if I can." The four year old responded seriously.

"There." Sherlock looked smug as he looked at Lestrade "Now that that's cleared up can we go in?"

"Right this way." Lestrade gestured to the front door a look of defeat on his face.

Upon entering the house Melody saw that the interior was exactly like the perfect family house she had visualized. Crème wall paper in the living room complete with soft white furniture and a dark coffee table sitting on a red furry rug, a scenic portrait painting decorated the empty wall. The living room led on to the kitchen.

The kitchen was also picture perfect a stylish marble counter reaching in a 'u' shape almost blocking off the whole kitchen.

In the middle of the kitchen stood a woman in her mid-thirties clutching a tissue, her make up running slightly as she recounted her story to an officer from Scotland Yard. Lestrade made his way over to the woman relieving the officer whom was awkwardly patting her arm in an attempt to calm her down.

"Right ma'am we know you've been through a lot but this man is a professional if you could recount your story for him it should help the investigation along." Lestrade smiled tightly gesturing Sherlock, John and Melody over.

"Well," the woman began reaching for another tissue "I heard a noise last night coming from the lounge. My husband wasn't home so when Tommy walked past my room towards the living room I pulled him in to my room before going to investigate myself. I came in to the room right as the thief left. So of course I called the police and they asked me what he took and that's when I realized my necklace was gone. It is diamond officer, very expensive and I need it back."

"Why would you want it back?" Melody asked a small frown pulling her eyebrows together.

"Because it's very important to me love" The woman said looking down surprised to see a child in her house with the police. The child looked very much like the professional P.I. Lestrade had just introduced her to. A long black coat, unbuttoned that cut off half way up the calf. Black gloves. A blue scarf hanging down to her belly button. Jeans, A white shirt with the words 'I Don't Understand' printed in black and reddish brown boots.

"But doesn't it just remind you of your husband's unfaithfulness?" Melody questioned her little voice rang clear as everyone fell silent. The woman gaped first at Melody then at John and Sherlock.

"I...I... What is this?" She asked turning to Lestrade "There is a child in my house! At a crime scene for god sake! Where are her parents?"

"Right. Well Mrs Wellims, I do hope they find the stolen items I believe myself and Melody are no longer welcome here." John turned to Sherlock and squeezed his hand before pulling Melody into his arms. "Oh and if you want really want your jewellery returned, it would be a smart idea to describe the thief to Sherlock" John advised her as he walked out of the kitchen "I'll see you at home Sherlock" he called as the front door slammed behind him.

John walked down the small path and out the gate with Melody clinging to him like a koala.

"Dad?"

"Yes Melody"

"Can I walk now?" Melody asked wriggling in his arms.

"Of course" John said setting her on her feet before resuming his stride down the street, away from the picture perfect houses. Melody ran after him, her little legs working double time to catch up, and grabbed his hand.

"Daaaad." Melody began again tugging at Johns hand to make him slow down.

"Yes princess?"

"Did I..." Melody gulped looking down at her shoes "Did I say something wrong back there?"

"Oh princess, can I tell you something?" John asked crouching down till they were face to face. Melody nodded still looking at her the ground.

"You, my darling, are very smart for your age. You're smarter than some adults. Heck sometimes you're smarter than me!" John began.

Melody giggled, finally looking at him.

"But sometimes, even if you know something about someone, you don't have to say it out loud. Now your Father's not very good at that, but I've been teaching him and I'll teach you too if you'd like?" John said making it her choice.

"Yes please" Melody whispered.

"Okay. Now shall we go get some ice cream?" John asked standing up.

"Yaaaay" His daughter squealed running ahead of him only to run back and launch herself in to his arms, burying her face in his shoulder laughing.

John glanced at Melody's full plate.

"Eat your dinner, sweetheart."

"But Father isn't eating." Melody huffed.

"That's because Father is working on a case. He will eat when he is finished work, I'll make sure of that." John said.

"I'm meant to be helping." Melody muttered, glaring at her plate.

"Maybe you can help once you've eaten your dinner." John said trying to encourage her.

A few minutes later, Melody got up from the table and put her dishes in the sink, before walking into the lounge.

"The thief was around 5'6 or 6', wearing black clothing, isn't exactly a helpful fact, but they ran left after exiting the house from the window. So they must live somewhere in the southern region down town." Sherlock mused to no one in particular.

Melody's eyes traced over the wall covered in pictures from past cases, new pieces of paper had been pinned up. It didn't take long for her to figure out that her Father would be going after the thief that night. It took less time to figure out he definitely wouldn't let her join him. Melody blinked slowly her hand covering a yawn as she slowly sat down in Sherlock's chair. John noticed as their daughter tried to hide her exhaustion.

"Come on Melody time for bed." He said, smiling at her small figure against the hulking chair that Sherlock usually occupied.

"But I want to help." She argued feebly her eyes struggling to stay open.

"It's already past your bedtime." John pointed out "Say goodnight to Father."

Melody got up from the chair and stood in front of her pacing Father.

"Goodnight Papa" she whispered as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Goodnight Melody" Sherlock replied briefly pausing the case to kiss the four year old on the head.

"Shall I read you a story?" John asked as he and Melody made their way up the stairs, Sherlock was already pacing again.

"Yes please" Melody said.

"Well you get into your pyjamas and I'll go get the book" John said walking to his and Sherlock's room to retrieve the correct book.

Once Melody had brushed her teeth and was snuggled under the covers, John sat down beside her pillows against his back.

"What chapter were we up to?" He asked opening The Hobbit.

"Seven."

"Alright then." John flipped to the right page and began to read. As he read Melody's head slowly dropped to her pillow, eyelids fluttering.

"Goodnight sweetheart" He murmured putting the book away and kissing Melody on the head, pulling the duvet over her before leaving the room. John made his way back to the kitchen planning on having a drink of tea before going to bed himself.

Melody waited until she heard John's footsteps on the stairs before jumping out of bed and changing into the clothing she set aside earlier, when she was meant to be getting ready for bed. Pulling the beanie down over her ears, completing her black jeans and a jacket outfit, slipping on her gloves from earlier that day. Melody turned to the window, using all her strength she eased it open until she could fit her body through the gap. Dropping on to the fire escape then down in to the alley behind all the apartments as quietly as she could. Melody looked up at her house smiling at how quiet her decent was, praying that her parents hadn't noticed her absence yet. Sticking to the walls Melody made her way south. Exiting the alleyway Melody climbed up the closest fire escape that gave her a good view of 221B and the cover of darkness. She wasn't even waiting two minutes when the door of 221B swung open and Sherlock's tall figure stepped out on to the pavement his hands by his neck wrapping and tying a red scarf. Melody dropped on to the street following Sherlock.

Sticking to the shadows, Melody tried to keep Sherlock in sight. They had been walking for about ten minutes when Sherlock stopped cocking his head to the side, Melody froze pressing her back into the stone wall. Sherlock continued slower this time, Melody let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and waited for a few minutes before continuing after him. Sherlock stopped again but this time he pressed himself to the wall hiding in the shadows. Melody watched curiously as someone all in black jogged past Sherlock hands covering their stomach and their head down. On instinct Melody knew it was the thief or at least a thief, no law abiding citizen would look so guilty and be running around town at this time of night. Melody saw where the man was heading and as he was going back the way that she had followed her father she could see the path clearly in her mind. Knowing Sherlock would have figured out that this was the thief, Melody calculated the places that Sherlock would trap him. Remembering the alleyway from a couple of streets back Melody once again found herself climbing the nearest fire escape but this time she pulled herself up on to the tiled roof. She had barely gotten her grip on the tiles when she heard Sherlock's feet slapping the pavement below her. Melody quickly tracked her way to the alley trying to stay low but moving quickly. When she made it there, the sight that met her took her breath away and her eye sight blurred as tears built up. The thief had a gun and it was trained on her father, Sherlock's hands were in the air in obvious surrender. Barely thinking Melody clambered on the tall wired fence that had trapped the thief.

"Calm down." She heard her father's voice speak softly below her.

"I... I can't let you go you'll run to the cops... Or you are a cop." The man stammered his hands shaking.

Melody watched in silence her eyes glued to the gun. Knowing that her father probably wouldn't be able to the thief out of shooting him Melody acted without analysing what she was about to do. The fence was about a meter above the man so Melody had a fair amount of force as she jumped aiming for the thief's shoulders. She landed in a heap, her foot had clipped the man's head and he collapsed giving her a cushion.

Sherlock froze in shock, one second he was going to get shot and the next some bundle had landed on the man ready to pull the trigger.

Melody took a deep breath preparing to get chewed out by her father. But as she took a step she found herself on the ground again a small whimper escaping her lips.

"Melody?" Sherlock asked not believing his eyes.

"Papa." She cried grasping her foot.

"Where does it hurt?" He asked quickly snapping into action and crouching beside her.

"My foot." Melody whispered waiting for the fall out.

"Ahhh yes I would assume you may have stretched some of the muscles in your foot when you hit his head. It was a well-placed kick I must say." Sherlock said pulling at her fingers trying to get a good look.

"Melody can you walk?" He questioned gently.

Melody nodded furiously using Sherlock to help her up.

"I'm going to help you around the corner okay?" Sherlock informed her, holding out his arm for her to use for balance.

Melody but down on her lip as the made their way slowly around the block until they found a pile of rubbish bags. Sherlock helped her sit down nestled between the rubbish until she was invisible.

"Wait her for me, I'm going to call in the monkeys, and then I'll come back for you and we will go home." He told her. Melody nodded in understanding and watched as her father walked away pulling out his phone.

Melody stayed huddled against the wall as she heard the sirens and saw the lights flash down the street. It wasn't long until a tall figure made a beeline straight for her.

"Melody?" Sherlock spoke softly nudging her gently.

"Hmmm." Melody sat up rubbing her eyes.

"Let's go home." Sherlock said scooping her up in to his arms, cradling her to his chest.

"Father?"

"Yes?"

"Did I do okay?" Melody whispered.

Sherlock stopped frowning at the child in his arms.

"You did wonderfully. You saved my life." He admitted a proud smile pulling at his mouth. Before a frown pulled his features down once again.

"We can't tell John." He informed her.

"Okay" the four year old agreed sleepily before yawning, nestling further into Sherlock's chest and falling asleep.


End file.
